


We're Still Family, and I'm Sorry.

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Category: Gravity Falls, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No parents, Older!Dipper, Younger!Mabel, i guess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gave a forced smile to Trigger, the social worker as he left. Mabel watched from the doorway to the hall.</p><p>They both knew Mabel was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Still Family, and I'm Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilo and Stitch. House Chase Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151435) by Disney. 



Dipper smiled widely as he slowly pushed the door shut. After locking the green door, his head snapped to his little sister and he scowled.

Mabel stood in the doorway leading to the hall. She shrieked before running down the hall.

Mabel ran into the kitchen, but big arms wrapped around her and she was tackled to the ground.

Dipper sighed when he caught her. When he felt a slobbery tongue work it's way up his arm he flinched away. "Eugh." His sister slipped from his grip and he yelled. "MABEL!"

He slipped into the living room and stopped with a squeak of his shoes. He breathed deeply, not in anger. It was more of annoyance. He quickly scanned the room that his sister wasn't in. He leaned against the kitchen doorframe and waited. He smirked and rolled his eyes when he heard a squeak.

He rolled off the wall and walked firmly to the laundry room.

Mabel crossed her arms where she was. Dipper was mad at her and it was her fault. _Why do I have to be a bad sister?!_ I mean, she didn't exactly know why she acted up the way she did. Her arms soon relaxed over her knees as she pulled her way into sweater town. She knew she did something wrong. Now Dipper was mad.

It was only earlier that day she walked home early.  _Alone._ Then, even though she knew the social worker was coming, she wrecked the house and made Dipper look like he couldn't take care of her. He wasn't mom and dad, but he could! He  _could_ take care of her.

She wasn't crying yet, she didn't want to.

When she heard footsteps searching the room, she stiffened. There was a moment where she thought she was caught, but nope. The door to outside opened then shut. She was in the clear.

She crawled out cautiously. She looked left and right before standing up. Dipper was gone and she was good. Until both those facts became untrue.

The ground rose from under her feet and she was wrapped in the dark greenness of a blanket. She growled and hissed as she clawed the pillow with no success at escape.

She was put on the floor and got out of the blanket as soon as she could. Mabel hissed at her brother and tried getting away from him, but a hand firmly grabbed her wrist. He was kneeling to her height and looked at her angrily. "Why didn't you wait at the school?! You were supposed to wait for me there!"

Mabel's eyes were clenched shut in concentration as she struggled to pull away.

"Mabel! Do you not understand?" Dipper's voice cracked, slowly turning sad. "Do you  _want_ to be taken away? Is that it?"  _Am I not good enough for you?_

Mabel didn't answer, still trying to get free.

"Just-" Dipper could scream in frustration. "Answer me! Mabel!"

Mabel shook her head. "No!"

Dipper tensed even more. "No what? No you don't understand?"

Mabel was whipping her arm around wildly. "No!"

"No,  _what_ , Mabel?" Dipper asked gesturing with his other hand. "Is- it it me?"

Mabel had tears in her eyes as she shook her head and whined. "Nooooooooo." She dropped face first to the floor, her brown fluffy locks covering her face.

Dipper let go and say back, his hands massaged his temples before running through his hair. "What  _is it?_ "

Mabel muttered something and he rolled his eyes before leaning in. He groaned angrily before plopping back where he was and gripping his hair. "You are such a  _pain_!"

Mabel stopped the eyes from leaking from her face and got up, puffing her cheeks out angrily. "So why don't you sell me and buy your stupid lab equipment instead?!"

Dipper gasped in shock before his face twisted into something deathly angry. Mabel almost flinched back, he's never looked like  _this_ before. "Well at least lab equipment would leave me alone when I'm working!"

She was making her way upstairs to her room. "Then go ahead! I bet it would help you, because it's probably smarter than me too!"

"YEAH, IT'LL BE MUCH QUIETER!"

"AND YOU'LL LIKE IT, BECAUSE IT'S STUPID AND HEARTLESS, LIKE YOU!"

Dipper's heart broke as Mabel slammed her door. His sadness and hurt only channeled more into his anger. "GO TO YOUR ROOOOM!!!"

"I ALREADY AM IN MY ROOM!!!" Came a shrieked voice.

In sinc, although none of them knew it they both screamed muffled screams into a pillow.

Dipper went into his room and cried into his pillow. "Damn it." He wiped his eyes and sighed. From under his pillow, he gently took an old photograph and stared at it. "She probably  _hates_ me."

He looked to the other side of his room, to his lab. A hand found itself covering his face as he shuttered. He had to give her space, then he'd fix this. Tommorow he'd buy her something... but what?

 

* * *

 

 

Dipper and Mabel looked off through the window, Mabel wrapped safely in her brother's arms. A shooting star seemed to drop from the sky and land on the other side of Hawalifornia island.

It landed in a forest, nearby a road. It was a capsule, and from it a creature. It had long ears, like a rabbit and it's tail swung back and forth, like a cat's. It was black with a white-brick like pattern and a cute pink nose with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It opened one eye, that covered the entire space where there should have been two. It had six arms and purple bug-like antenna covering his back like spikes and two laid on his head like horns.

It grinned as it made it's way onto the world, exiting it's space capsule with glowing blue eyes and making it's way to the road.

Not long after it was hit by a truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill is the alien. He turns yellow later to seem more like a dog. Black paws and black tipped tail. He still only has one eye and it's flat and covered in black fur where his other eye's supposed to be. He's also the same size and body type as Stitch.


End file.
